Forum:Help with Direct3D issue
So i have an issue when I try to start the game a popup appears after the splash screen saying "Unable to Create Direct3D" I don't know how to fix this issue. My Dxdiag is... ( i can run Stardock's "sins of a solar empire" so i dont know why this wont work) ------------------ System Information ------------------ Time of this report: 4/23/2009, 09:29:34 Machine name: LAPTOP Operating System: Windows Vista™ Home Premium (6.0, Build 6001) Service Pack 1 (6001.vistasp1_gdr.090302-1506) Language: English (Regional Setting: English) System Manufacturer: TOSHIBA System Model: Satellite A135 BIOS: Ver 1.00PARTTBL0 Processor: Intel® Core™ Duo CPU T2250 @ 1.73GHz (2 CPUs), ~1.7GHz Memory: 2038MB RAM Page File: 2047MB used, 2260MB available Windows Dir: C:\Windows DirectX Version: DirectX 10 DX Setup Parameters: Not found DxDiag Version: 6.00.6001.18000 32bit Unicode ------------ DxDiag Notes ------------ Display Tab 1: No problems found. Sound Tab 1: No problems found. Input Tab: No problems found. -------------------- DirectX Debug Levels -------------------- Direct3D: 0/4 (retail) DirectDraw: 0/4 (retail) DirectInput: 0/5 (retail) DirectMusic: 0/5 (retail) DirectPlay: 0/9 (retail) DirectSound: 0/5 (retail) DirectShow: 0/6 (retail) --------------- Display Devices --------------- Card name: Mobile Intel® 945 Express Chipset Family Manufacturer: Intel Corporation Chip type: Intel® GMA 950 DAC type: Internal Device Key: Enum\PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_27A2&SUBSYS_FF021179&REV_03 Display Memory: 256 MB Dedicated Memory: 0 MB Shared Memory: 256 MB Current Mode: 1280 x 800 (32 bit) (59Hz) Monitor: Generic PnP Monitor Driver Name: igdumd32.dll Driver Version: 7.14.0010.1504 (English) DDI Version: 9Ex Driver Attributes: Final Retail Driver Date/Size: 6/18/2008 13:38:24, 3305472 bytes WHQL Logo'd: n/a WHQL Date Stamp: n/a Device Identifier: {D7B78E66-64E2-11CF-2977-08DFA2C2CA35} Vendor ID: 0x8086 Device ID: 0x27A2 SubSys ID: 0xFF021179 Revision ID: 0x0003 Revision ID: 0x0003 Video Accel: ModeMPEG2_A ModeMPEG2_C Deinterlace Caps: {AEDC1D5D-8546-440E-AAB2-B69FA725AF82}: Format(In/Out)=(YUY2,YUY2) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,1) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY VideoProcess_AlphaBlend DeinterlaceTech_FieldAdaptive {5A54A0C9-C7EC-4BD9-8EDE-F3C75DC4393B}: Format(In/Out)=(YUY2,YUY2) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY VideoProcess_AlphaBlend {335AA36E-7884-43A4-9C91-7F87FAF3E37E}: Format(In/Out)=(YUY2,YUY2) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY VideoProcess_AlphaBlend DeinterlaceTech_BOBVerticalStretch {AEDC1D5D-8546-440E-AAB2-B69FA725AF82}: Format(In/Out)=(UYVY,YUY2) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,1) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY VideoProcess_AlphaBlend DeinterlaceTech_FieldAdaptive {5A54A0C9-C7EC-4BD9-8EDE-F3C75DC4393B}: Format(In/Out)=(UYVY,YUY2) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY VideoProcess_AlphaBlend {335AA36E-7884-43A4-9C91-7F87FAF3E37E}: Format(In/Out)=(UYVY,YUY2) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY VideoProcess_AlphaBlend DeinterlaceTech_BOBVerticalStretch {AEDC1D5D-8546-440E-AAB2-B69FA725AF82}: Format(In/Out)=(YV12,YUY2) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,1) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY VideoProcess_AlphaBlend DeinterlaceTech_FieldAdaptive {5A54A0C9-C7EC-4BD9-8EDE-F3C75DC4393B}: Format(In/Out)=(YV12,YUY2) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY VideoProcess_AlphaBlend {335AA36E-7884-43A4-9C91-7F87FAF3E37E}: Format(In/Out)=(YV12,YUY2) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY VideoProcess_AlphaBlend DeinterlaceTech_BOBVerticalStretch {AEDC1D5D-8546-440E-AAB2-B69FA725AF82}: Format(In/Out)=(NV12,YUY2) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,1) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY VideoProcess_AlphaBlend DeinterlaceTech_FieldAdaptive {5A54A0C9-C7EC-4BD9-8EDE-F3C75DC4393B}: Format(In/Out)=(NV12,YUY2) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY VideoProcess_AlphaBlend {335AA36E-7884-43A4-9C91-7F87FAF3E37E}: Format(In/Out)=(NV12,YUY2) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY VideoProcess_AlphaBlend DeinterlaceTech_BOBVerticalStretch {AEDC1D5D-8546-440E-AAB2-B69FA725AF82}: Format(In/Out)=(IMC1,YUY2) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,1) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY VideoProcess_AlphaBlend DeinterlaceTech_FieldAdaptive {5A54A0C9-C7EC-4BD9-8EDE-F3C75DC4393B}: Format(In/Out)=(IMC1,YUY2) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY VideoProcess_AlphaBlend {335AA36E-7884-43A4-9C91-7F87FAF3E37E}: Format(In/Out)=(IMC1,YUY2) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY VideoProcess_AlphaBlend DeinterlaceTech_BOBVerticalStretch {AEDC1D5D-8546-440E-AAB2-B69FA725AF82}: Format(In/Out)=(IMC2,YUY2) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,1) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY VideoProcess_AlphaBlend DeinterlaceTech_FieldAdaptive {5A54A0C9-C7EC-4BD9-8EDE-F3C75DC4393B}: Format(In/Out)=(IMC2,YUY2) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY VideoProcess_AlphaBlend {335AA36E-7884-43A4-9C91-7F87FAF3E37E}: Format(In/Out)=(IMC2,YUY2) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY VideoProcess_AlphaBlend DeinterlaceTech_BOBVerticalStretch {AEDC1D5D-8546-440E-AAB2-B69FA725AF82}: Format(In/Out)=(IMC3,YUY2) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,1) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY VideoProcess_AlphaBlend DeinterlaceTech_FieldAdaptive {5A54A0C9-C7EC-4BD9-8EDE-F3C75DC4393B}: Format(In/Out)=(IMC3,YUY2) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY VideoProcess_AlphaBlend {335AA36E-7884-43A4-9C91-7F87FAF3E37E}: Format(In/Out)=(IMC3,YUY2) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY VideoProcess_AlphaBlend DeinterlaceTech_BOBVerticalStretch {AEDC1D5D-8546-440E-AAB2-B69FA725AF82}: Format(In/Out)=(IMC4,YUY2) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,1) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY VideoProcess_AlphaBlend DeinterlaceTech_FieldAdaptive {5A54A0C9-C7EC-4BD9-8EDE-F3C75DC4393B}: Format(In/Out)=(IMC4,YUY2) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY VideoProcess_AlphaBlend {335AA36E-7884-43A4-9C91-7F87FAF3E37E}: Format(In/Out)=(IMC4,YUY2) Frames(Prev/Fwd/Back)=(0,0,0) Caps=VideoProcess_YUV2RGB VideoProcess_StretchX VideoProcess_StretchY VideoProcess_AlphaBlend DeinterlaceTech_BOBVerticalStretch DDraw Status: Enabled D3D Status: Enabled AGP Status: Enabled ------------- Sound Devices ------------- Description: Speakers (Realtek High Definition Audio) Default Sound Playback: Yes Default Voice Playback: Yes Hardware ID: HDAUDIO\FUNC_01&VEN_10EC&DEV_0862&SUBSYS_11790104&REV_1000 Manufacturer ID: 1 Product ID: 100 Type: WDM Driver Name: RTKVHDA.sys Driver Version: 6.00.0001.5322 (English) Driver Attributes: Final Retail WHQL Logo'd: n/a Date and Size: 11/8/2006 23:09:24, 1647976 bytes Other Files: Driver Provider: Realtek Semiconductor Corp. HW Accel Level: Basic Cap Flags: 0x0 Min/Max Sample Rate: 0, 0 Static/Strm HW Mix Bufs: 0, 0 Static/Strm HW 3D Bufs: 0, 0 HW Memory: 0 Voice Management: No EAX™ 2.0 Listen/Src: No, No I3DL2™ Listen/Src: No, No Sensaura™ ZoomFX™: No --------------------- Sound Capture Devices --------------------- Description: Microphone (Realtek High Definition Audio) Default Sound Capture: Yes Default Voice Capture: Yes Driver Name: RTKVHDA.sys Driver Version: 6.00.0001.5322 (English) Driver Attributes: Final Retail Date and Size: 11/8/2006 23:09:24, 1647976 bytes Cap Flags: 0x0 Format Flags: 0x0 ------------------- DirectInput Devices ------------------- Device Name: Mouse Attached: 1 Controller ID: n/a Vendor/Product ID: n/a FF Driver: n/a Device Name: Keyboard Attached: 1 Controller ID: n/a Vendor/Product ID: n/a FF Driver: n/a Poll w/ Interrupt: No ----------- USB Devices ----------- + USB Root Hub | Vendor/Product ID: 0x8086, 0x27CA | Matching Device ID: usb\root_hub | Service: usbhub | Driver: usbhub.sys, 1/19/2008 01:53:42, 194560 bytes | Driver: usbd.sys, 1/19/2008 01:53:17, 5888 bytes ---------------- Gameport Devices ---------------- ------------ PS/2 Devices ------------ + Standard PS/2 Keyboard | Matching Device ID: *pnp0303 | Service: i8042prt | Driver: i8042prt.sys, 1/19/2008 01:49:18, 54784 bytes | Driver: kbdclass.sys, 1/19/2008 03:41:52, 35384 bytes | + Terminal Server Keyboard Driver | Matching Device ID: root\rdp_kbd | Upper Filters: kbdclass | Service: TermDD | Driver: i8042prt.sys, 1/19/2008 01:49:18, 54784 bytes | Driver: kbdclass.sys, 1/19/2008 03:41:52, 35384 bytes | + Synaptics PS/2 Port TouchPad | Matching Device ID: *syn0704 | Upper Filters: SynTP | Service: i8042prt | + Terminal Server Mouse Driver | Matching Device ID: root\rdp_mou | Upper Filters: mouclass | Service: TermDD | Driver: termdd.sys, 1/19/2008 03:42:19, 54328 bytes | Driver: sermouse.sys, 1/19/2008 01:49:16, 19968 bytes | Driver: mouclass.sys, 1/19/2008 03:41:52, 34360 bytes ------------------------ Disk & DVD/CD-ROM Drives ------------------------ Drive: C: Free Space: 42.4 GB Total Space: 74.8 GB File System: NTFS Model: FUJITSU MHW2080BH ATA Device Drive: E: Model: SanDisk Cruzer USB Device Driver: c:\windows\system32\drivers\cdrom.sys, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 01:49:51, 67072 bytes Drive: D: Model: TSSTcorp CD/DVDW TS-L632D ATA Device Driver: c:\windows\system32\drivers\cdrom.sys, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 01:49:51, 67072 bytes -------------- System Devices -------------- Name: Intel® PRO/Wireless 3945ABG Network Connection Device ID: PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_4222&SUBSYS_10408086&REV_02\4&30439C75&0&00E1 Driver: n/a Name: Intel® 82801G (ICH7 Family) SMBus Controller - 27DA Device ID: PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_27DA&SUBSYS_FF001179&REV_02\3&33FD14CA&0&FB Driver: n/a Name: High Definition Audio Controller Device ID: PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_27D8&SUBSYS_FF011179&REV_02\3&33FD14CA&0&D8 Driver: C:\Windows\system32\DRIVERS\hdaudbus.sys, 6.00.6001.17036 (English), 1/19/2008 00:30:49, 53760 bytes Name: Intel® 82801G (ICH7 Family) PCI Express Root Port - 27D4 Device ID: PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_27D4&SUBSYS_FF001179&REV_02\3&33FD14CA&0&E2 Driver: C:\Windows\system32\DRIVERS\pci.sys, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 03:42:20, 151096 bytes Name: Intel® 82801G (ICH7 Family) PCI Express Root Port - 27D2 Device ID: PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_27D2&SUBSYS_FF001179&REV_02\3&33FD14CA&0&E1 Driver: C:\Windows\system32\DRIVERS\pci.sys, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 03:42:20, 151096 bytes Name: Intel® 82801G (ICH7 Family) PCI Express Root Port - 27D0 Device ID: PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_27D0&SUBSYS_FF001179&REV_02\3&33FD14CA&0&E0 Driver: C:\Windows\system32\DRIVERS\pci.sys, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 03:42:20, 151096 bytes Name: Intel® 82801G (ICH7 Family) USB2 Enhanced Host Controller - 27CC Device ID: PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_27CC&SUBSYS_FF001179&REV_02\3&33FD14CA&0&EF Driver: C:\Windows\system32\drivers\usbehci.sys, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 01:53:21, 39424 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\drivers\usbport.sys, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 01:53:25, 226304 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\drivers\usbhub.sys, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 01:53:42, 194560 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\hccoin.dll, 6.00.6000.16386 (English), 11/2/2006 05:46:05, 8704 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\hcrstco.dll, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 03:34:25, 15872 bytes Name: Intel® 82801G (ICH7 Family) USB Universal Host Controller - 27CB Device ID: PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_27CB&SUBSYS_FF001179&REV_02\3&33FD14CA&0&EB Driver: C:\Windows\system32\drivers\usbuhci.sys, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 01:53:20, 23552 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\drivers\usbport.sys, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 01:53:25, 226304 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\drivers\usbhub.sys, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 01:53:42, 194560 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\hcrstco.dll, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 03:34:25, 15872 bytes Name: Intel® 82801G (ICH7 Family) USB Universal Host Controller - 27CA Device ID: PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_27CA&SUBSYS_FF001179&REV_02\3&33FD14CA&0&EA Driver: C:\Windows\system32\drivers\usbuhci.sys, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 01:53:20, 23552 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\drivers\usbport.sys, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 01:53:25, 226304 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\drivers\usbhub.sys, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 01:53:42, 194560 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\hcrstco.dll, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 03:34:25, 15872 bytes Name: Intel® 82801G (ICH7 Family) USB Universal Host Controller - 27C9 Device ID: PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_27C9&SUBSYS_FF001179&REV_02\3&33FD14CA&0&E9 Driver: C:\Windows\system32\drivers\usbuhci.sys, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 01:53:20, 23552 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\drivers\usbport.sys, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 01:53:25, 226304 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\drivers\usbhub.sys, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 01:53:42, 194560 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\hcrstco.dll, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 03:34:25, 15872 bytes Name: Intel® 82801G (ICH7 Family) USB Universal Host Controller - 27C8 Device ID: PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_27C8&SUBSYS_FF001179&REV_02\3&33FD14CA&0&E8 Driver: C:\Windows\system32\drivers\usbuhci.sys, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 01:53:20, 23552 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\drivers\usbport.sys, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 01:53:25, 226304 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\drivers\usbhub.sys, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 01:53:42, 194560 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\hcrstco.dll, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 03:34:25, 15872 bytes Name: Intel® 82801GBM/GHM (ICH7-M Family) Serial ATA Storage Controller - 27C4 Device ID: PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_27C4&SUBSYS_FF001179&REV_02\3&33FD14CA&0&FA Driver: C:\Windows\system32\DRIVERS\intelide.sys, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 03:41:20, 17976 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\DRIVERS\pciidex.sys, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 03:42:10, 45112 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\DRIVERS\atapi.sys, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 03:41:30, 21560 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\DRIVERS\ataport.sys, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 03:43:06, 110136 bytes Name: LPC Interface Controller Device ID: PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_27B9&SUBSYS_FF001179&REV_02\3&33FD14CA&0&F8 Driver: C:\Windows\system32\DRIVERS\LPCFilter.sys, 1.00.0050.0008 (English), 7/28/2006 20:25:26, 19456 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\DRIVERS\msisadrv.sys, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 03:41:14, 16440 bytes Name: Mobile Intel® 945 Express Chipset Family Device ID: PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_27A6&SUBSYS_FF021179&REV_03\3&33FD14CA&0&11 Driver: n/a Name: Mobile Intel® 945 Express Chipset Family Device ID: PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_27A2&SUBSYS_FF021179&REV_03\3&33FD14CA&0&10 Driver: C:\Windows\system32\DRIVERS\igdkmd32.sys, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:38:20, 2307584 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igdumd32.dll, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:38:24, 3305472 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\iglhxs32.vp, 6/18/2008 14:56:26, 32912 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\iglhxo32.vp, 2/11/2008 19:35:36, 2096 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\iglhxc32.vp, 10/18/2006 22:10:57, 2096 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\hccutils.dll, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:18:28, 106496 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxsrvc.dll, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:18:52, 48640 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxsrvc.exe, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 14:01:32, 256536 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxpph.dll, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:19:12, 204800 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxcpl.cpl, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:19:02, 122880 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxcfg.exe, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 14:01:28, 539160 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxdev.dll, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:18:24, 204800 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxdo.dll, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:18:36, 135168 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxtray.exe, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 14:01:34, 141848 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxzoom.exe, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 14:01:38, 170520 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\hkcmd.exe, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 14:01:26, 166424 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxress.dll, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:18:12, 3293184 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxpers.exe, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 14:01:30, 133656 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxTMM.dll, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:19:40, 241664 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxext.exe, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 14:01:28, 170520 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxexps.dll, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:19:04, 24576 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\oemdspif.dll, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:19:20, 69632 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxrara.lrc, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:22:14, 159744 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxrchs.lrc, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:22:14, 114688 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxrcht.lrc, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:22:16, 110592 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxrdan.lrc, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:22:16, 176128 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxrdeu.lrc, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:22:16, 192512 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxrenu.lrc, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:18:12, 172032 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxresp.lrc, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:22:16, 188416 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxrfin.lrc, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:22:18, 176128 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxrfra.lrc, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:22:18, 184320 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxrheb.lrc, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:22:18, 155648 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxrita.lrc, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:22:18, 188416 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxrjpn.lrc, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:22:18, 131072 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxrkor.lrc, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:22:20, 126976 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxrnld.lrc, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:22:20, 188416 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxrnor.lrc, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:22:20, 176128 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxrplk.lrc, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:22:20, 180224 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxrptb.lrc, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:22:20, 180224 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxrptg.lrc, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:22:20, 180224 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxrrus.lrc, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:22:22, 180224 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxrsky.lrc, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:22:22, 176128 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxrslv.lrc, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:22:22, 172032 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxrsve.lrc, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:22:22, 176128 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxrtha.lrc, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:22:22, 163840 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxrcsy.lrc, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:22:16, 176128 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxrell.lrc, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:22:16, 192512 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxrhun.lrc, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:22:18, 184320 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxrtrk.lrc, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:22:22, 172032 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\ig4icd32.dll, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:26:48, 2420736 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\ig4dev32.dll, 7.14.0010.1504 (English), 6/18/2008 13:27:06, 2174976 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\igfxCoIn_v1504.dll, 6/18/2008 13:51:06, 147456 bytes Name: Mobile Intel® 945GM/PM/GMS/940GML and Intel® 945GT Express Processor to DRAM Controller - 27A0 Device ID: PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_27A0&SUBSYS_FF001179&REV_03\3&33FD14CA&0&00 Driver: n/a Name: Intel® 82801 PCI Bridge - 2448 Device ID: PCI\VEN_8086&DEV_2448&SUBSYS_FF001179&REV_E2\3&33FD14CA&0&F0 Driver: C:\Windows\system32\DRIVERS\pci.sys, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 03:42:20, 151096 bytes Name: Realtek RTL8101E Family PCI-E Fast Ethernet NIC (NDIS 6.0) Device ID: PCI\VEN_10EC&DEV_8136&SUBSYS_FF001179&REV_01\4&44032CE&0&00E2 Driver: C:\Windows\system32\DRIVERS\Rtlh86.sys, 6.214.1211.2008 (English), 12/23/2008 04:47:52, 138240 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\RtNicProp32.dll, 1.01.1127.2008 (English), 12/23/2008 04:47:52, 10240 bytes Name: SDA Standard Compliant SD Host Controller Device ID: PCI\VEN_104C&DEV_803C&SUBSYS_FF001179&REV_00\4&495F778&0&23F0 Driver: C:\Windows\system32\DRIVERS\sdbus.sys, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 01:32:56, 88576 bytes Name: Texas Instruments PCIxx12 Integrated FlashMedia Controller Device ID: PCI\VEN_104C&DEV_803B&SUBSYS_FF001179&REV_00\4&495F778&0&22F0 Driver: n/a Name: Texas Instruments OHCI Compliant IEEE 1394 Host Controller Device ID: PCI\VEN_104C&DEV_803A&SUBSYS_FF001179&REV_00\4&495F778&0&21F0 Driver: C:\Windows\system32\DRIVERS\ohci1394.sys, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 01:53:33, 61952 bytes Driver: C:\Windows\system32\DRIVERS\1394bus.sys, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 01:53:27, 53376 bytes Name: Texas Instruments PCIxx12 Cardbus Controller Device ID: PCI\VEN_104C&DEV_8039&SUBSYS_FF001179&REV_00\4&495F778&0&20F0 Driver: C:\Windows\system32\DRIVERS\pcmcia.sys, 6.00.6001.18000 (English), 1/19/2008 03:42:35, 179256 bytes ------------------ DirectShow Filters ------------------ DirectShow Filters: InterVideo G726Dec DMO,0x00600800,1,1,, WMAudio Decoder DMO,0x00800800,1,1,, WMAPro over S/PDIF DMO,0x00600800,1,1,, WMSpeech Decoder DMO,0x00600800,1,1,, MP3 Decoder DMO,0x00600800,1,1,, Mpeg4s Decoder DMO,0x00800001,1,1,, WMV Screen decoder DMO,0x00600800,1,1,, WMVideo Decoder DMO,0x00800001,1,1,, Mpeg43 Decoder DMO,0x00800001,1,1,, Mpeg4 Decoder DMO,0x00800001,1,1,, Annodex Demux Source Filter,0x00600000,0,0,, Annodex Mux Filter,0x00200000,1,0,, CMML Decode Filter,0x00800002,1,1,, CMML Raw Source Filter,0x00600000,0,0,, FLAC Decode Filter,0x00600000,1,1,, FLAC Encode Filter,0x00200000,1,1,, Native FLAC Source Filter,0x00600000,0,0,, Ogg Demux Source Filter,0x00600000,0,0,, Ogg Mux Filter,0x00200000,1,0,, Speex Decode Filter,0x00600000,1,1,, Speex Encode Filter,0x00200000,1,1,, Subtitle VMR9 Filter,0x00800002,1,1,, Theora Decode Filter,0x00600000,1,1,, Theora Encode Filter,0x00200000,1,1,, Vorbis Decode Filter,0x00600000,1,1,, Vorbis Encode Filter,0x00200000,1,1,, Ulead Full TS To Partial TS,0x00200000,1,1,ulFullTS2PartialTS.ax,1.00.0000.0008 Ulead DV Writer,0x00200000,1,0,ulDvRite.ax,1.00.0000.0003 InterVideo Video Decoder,0x00400000,2,4,IVIVIDEO.ax,6.00.0006.0191 Full Screen Renderer,0x00200000,1,0,,6.06.6001.18063 Ulead Ogg Parser,0x00600000,1,1,ulOggParserFilter.ax,1.00.0000.0002 InterVideo Stream Buffer Filter,0x00200000,1,2,SmBuffer.ax,3.00.0085.0000 Multiple File Output,0x00200000,2,2,WMM2FILT.dll, InterVideo Audio Encoder,0x00200000,1,1,iviaenc.ax,3.01.0006.0000 WMT Black Frame Generator,0x00200000,1,1,WMM2FILT.dll, InterVideo Demux,0x00200000,1,2,IVIdemxx.ax,3.01.0006.0000 WMT Import Filter,0x00200000,0,1,WMM2FILT.dll, DV Muxer,0x00400000,0,0,,6.06.6001.18000 Color Space Converter,0x00400001,1,1,,6.06.6001.18063 WMT Interlacer,0x00200000,1,1,WMM2FILT.dll, Ulead Push Source Filter,0x00200000,0,1,ulpushSource.ax,1.00.0000.0000 Ulead Sub-Picture Push Source Filter,0x00200000,0,1,ulSubpicPushSource.ax,1.00.0000.0003 WM ASF Reader,0x00400000,0,0,,11.00.6001.7000 DivX AAC Decoder,0x00800000,1,1,daac.ax,7.01.0000.0010 Screen Capture filter,0x00200000,0,1,wmpsrcwp.dll,11.00.6001.7000 AVI Splitter,0x00600000,1,1,,6.06.6001.18063 InterVideo Time Shift,0x00200000,1,2,ivits.ax,3.01.0006.0000 VGA 16 Color Ditherer,0x00400000,1,1,,6.06.6001.18063 DV V/A Source Filter,0x00400000,0,1,dvsf.ax,7.00.0000.0000 Microsoft MPEG-2 Video Decoder,0x005fffff,2,4,msmpeg2vdec.dll,11.00.6001.7000 MPEG2 TS Source,0x00200000,0,1,MpgTsRdr.ax, Intervideo 3gFileSource,0x00200000,0,2,Source3g.ax,9.00.0000.0000 AC3 Parser Filter,0x00600000,1,1,mpg2splt.ax,6.06.6001.18177 WMT Format Conversion,0x00200000,1,1,WMM2FILT.dll, 9x8Resize,0x00200000,1,1,WMM2FILT.dll, StreamBufferSink,0x00200000,0,0,sbe.dll,6.06.6001.18000 Intervideo AMR Decoder,0x00200000,1,1,AmrDec.ax,8.01.0000.0000 Ulead DVD Navigator,0x00000000,0,0,UleadDVDNavigator.ax,1.00.0002.0001 WMT Virtual Source,0x00200000,0,1,WMM2FILT.dll, Microsoft TV Caption Decoder,0x00200001,1,0,MSTVCapn.dll,6.00.6001.18000 MJPEG Decompressor,0x00600000,1,1,,6.06.6001.18063 InterVideo Video Encoder,0x00200000,2,1,IVIVENC.ax,3.01.0006.0000 InterVideo Multiplexer,0x00200000,1,1,ivimux.ax,3.01.0006.0000 InterVideo Demultiplexer,0x00200000,1,1,ividemux.ax,3.02.0055.0000 CBVA DMO wrapper filter,0x00200000,1,1,cbva.dll,6.00.6001.18177 MPEG-I Stream Splitter,0x00600000,1,2,,6.06.6001.18063 SAMI (CC) Parser,0x00400000,1,1,,6.06.6001.18063 Ulead Video Deinterlace Filter,0x00200000,1,1,deinterlace.ax,1.00.0002.0003 VBI Codec,0x00600000,1,4,VBICodec.ax,6.06.6001.18000 DV V/A ACM Source Filter,0x00400000,0,1,dvsf.ax,7.00.0000.0000 MPEG-2 Splitter,0x005fffff,1,0,mpg2splt.ax,6.06.6001.18177 Ulead Http Stream Push Source Filter,0x00400000,0,1,ulHttpPushSource.ax,1.00.0000.0000 WMT AudioAnalyzer,0x00200000,1,1,WMM2FILT.dll, Intervideo TsSplitter Filter,0x00200000,1,2,TsSplitter.ax,1.00.0001.0041 Microsoft MPEG-2 Video Encoder,0x00200000,2,0,msmpeg2enc.dll,11.00.6001.7000 Stretch Video,0x00200000,1,1,WMM2FILT.dll, DV Video Source Filter,0x00400000,0,1,dvsf.ax,7.00.0000.0000 Internal Script Command Renderer,0x00800001,1,0,,6.06.6001.18063 MPEG Audio Decoder,0x03680001,1,1,,6.06.6001.18063 DV Splitter,0x00600000,1,2,,6.06.6001.18000 Video Mixing Renderer 9,0x00200000,1,0,,6.06.6001.18063 InterVideo VBI Decoder,0x00200000,1,1,IvVBIDec.ax,1.00.0000.0000 Microsoft MPEG-2 Encoder,0x00200000,2,1,msmpeg2enc.dll,11.00.6001.7000 Frame Eater,0x00200000,1,1,WMM2FILT.dll, InterVideo MPEG4 Video Decoder,0x00800000,1,1,MP4VDEC.ax,0.08.0008.0000 InterVideo Down Scale Filter,0x00200000,1,1,IVIDownS.ax,3.01.0006.0000 Allocator Fix,0x00200000,1,1,WMM2FILT.dll, Ulead DV Scene Detect,0x00200000,1,1,ulDvScDt.ax,1.00.0000.0006 ACM Wrapper,0x00600000,1,1,,6.06.6001.18063 Video Renderer,0x00800001,1,0,,6.06.6001.18063 MPEG-2 Video Stream Analyzer,0x00200000,0,0,sbe.dll,6.06.6001.18000 Capture ASF Writer,0x00200000,0,0,WMM2FILT.dll, Line 21 Decoder,0x00600000,1,1,,6.06.6001.18000 Video Port Manager,0x00600000,2,1,,6.06.6001.18063 DivX H.264 Decoder,0x00800000,1,1,DivXDecH264.ax,8.01.0000.0094 Video Renderer,0x00400000,1,0,,6.06.6001.18063 Bitmap Generate,0x00200000,1,1,WMM2FILT.dll, Proxy Sink,0x00200000,1,0,WMM2FILT.dll, TOSHIBA Progress Monitor,0x00200000,1,1,TProgMon.ax,1.00.0001.0209 TOSHIBA WAV Converter,0x00200000,0,0,TWavConv.ax,1.00.0000.0315 InterVideo Pre-scaling Filter,0x00200000,1,1,IVIScale.ax,3.00.0088.0004 DivX Decoder Filter,0xff800000,1,1,divxdec.ax,6.03.0000.0084 Proxy Source,0x00200000,0,1,WMM2FILT.dll, Ulead DVD Video decoder 2,0x00400000,2,2,ulDVDVideo.ax,2.00.0000.0033 WM ASF Writer,0x00400000,0,0,,11.00.6001.7000 Intervideo AAC Encoder,0x00200000,0,0,AACEnc.ax,1.00.0000.0001 InterVideo Audio Decoder,0x00400000,1,1,iviaudio.ax,6.00.0006.0050 Dib Output,0x00200000,0,1,DibOutput.ax,8.00.0000.0000 VBI Surface Allocator,0x00600000,1,1,vbisurf.ax,6.00.6001.18000 Dib Receive,0x00200000,1,0,DibReceive.AX,8.00.0000.0000 InterVideo PSIP/SI Filter,0x00200000,0,0,PsiDecod.ax,1.05.0000.0001 InterVideo DVB Subpicture Filter,0x00200000,1,1,DvbSpic.ax,1.00.0000.0001 InterVideo DVB DSM-CC Filter,0x00200000,1,0,DvbDsmcc.ax,1.00.0000.0001 InterVideo Transport to Program Stream,0x00200000,1,1,TrToProg.ax,1.00.0001.0000 WMT Sample Information Filter,0x00200000,1,1,WMM2FILT.dll, File writer,0x00200000,1,0,,6.06.6001.18000 Ulead OggVorbis Encoder,0x00400000,1,1,ulOggVorbisEncoderFilter.ax,1.00.0000.0001 Ulead MPEG Transcoder,0x00200000,1,1,ulMPGTrans.ax,1.00.0000.0033 DVD Navigator,0x00200000,0,3,,6.06.6001.18000 WMT DV Extract,0x00200000,1,1,WMM2FILT.dll, ULead Infinite Pin Tee,0x00200000,1,1,uinftee.ax,1.00.0000.0002 Overlay Mixer2,0x00200000,1,1,,6.06.6001.18000 Ulead MPEG-4 Splitter,0x00600000,1,3,ulspmp4.ax,1.00.0004.0000 Ulead MPEG-4 Audio Decoder,0x00400000,1,1,uladmp4.ax,2.00.0001.0004 Ulead MPEG-4 Video Decoder,0x00400000,1,1,ulvdmp4.ax,2.00.0001.0005 DivX MKV Demux,0x00200000,0,1,DMFSource.ax,1.00.0000.0047 InterVideo MPEG4 Video Encoder,0x00200000,1,1,MP4VENC.ax,0.08.0008.0000 AVI Draw,0x00600064,9,1,,6.06.6001.18063 Ulead DVD Audio decoder 2,0x00200001,1,1,ulDVDAudio.ax,2.00.0000.0045 InterVideo Navigator,0x00190000,0,3,IVInav.ax,8.00.0006.0107 InterVideo Stream Writer,0x00200000,1,0,StmRite.ax,1.00.0002.0000 Microsoft MPEG-2 Audio Encoder,0x00200000,2,0,msmpeg2enc.dll,11.00.6001.7000 WST Pager,0x00800000,1,1,WSTPager.ax,6.06.6001.18000 MPEG-2 Demultiplexer,0x00600000,1,1,mpg2splt.ax,6.06.6001.18177 Record Queue,0x00200000,1,1,WMM2FILT.dll, DV Video Decoder,0x00800000,1,1,,6.06.6001.18000 Intervideo QT source,0x00200000,0,1,iviQTsource.ax,1.00.0000.0001 Ulead WMV/WMA Source Filter,0x00600000,0,2,UleadWMSrcFilter.ax,0.00.0000.0003 SampleGrabber,0x00200000,1,1,qedit.dll,6.06.6001.18000 Null Renderer,0x00200000,1,0,qedit.dll,6.06.6001.18000 WMT Log Filter,0x00200000,1,1,WMM2FILT.dll, MPEG-2 Sections and Tables,0x005fffff,1,0,Mpeg2Data.ax,6.06.6001.18000 Microsoft AC3 Encoder,0x00200000,1,1,msac3enc.dll,11.00.6001.7000 WMT Virtual Renderer,0x00200000,1,0,WMM2FILT.dll, StreamBufferSource,0x00200000,0,0,sbe.dll,6.06.6001.18000 InterVideo AAC (XForm) Decoder,0x00700000,1,1,iviAACDec.ax,1.00.0000.0000 Smart Tee,0x00200000,1,2,,6.06.6001.18000 Overlay Mixer,0x00200000,0,0,,6.06.6001.18000 AVI Decompressor,0x00600000,1,1,,6.06.6001.18063 Ulead MPEG Splitter,0x00400002,1,2,Ulspmpeg.ax,1.00.0000.0105 Ulead MPEG Audio Decoder,0x00400000,1,1,ulDVDAudio.ax,2.00.0000.0045 Ulead MPEG Video Decoder,0x00400000,1,1,Uldsmpeg.ax,1.00.0000.0078 Ulead MPEG Encoder,0x00200000,2,1,Ulesmpeg.ax,1.00.0002.0049 Ulead MPEG Muxer,0x00200000,5,1,Ulmxmpeg.ax,1.00.0001.0150 ULead File Writer,0x00200000,1,0,ULDump.ax,1.00.0000.0002 ULead File Source (Async.),0x00400000,0,1,Ulasync.ax,1.00.0000.0013 WMT MuxDeMux Filter,0x00200000,0,0,WMM2FILT.dll, NetBridge,0x00200000,2,0,netbridge.dll,6.01.6001.18000 InterVideo File Writer,0x00200000,1,0,IVIwrite.ax,3.01.0006.0000 AVI/WAV File Source,0x00400000,0,2,,6.06.6001.18063 WMT Volume,0x00200000,1,1,WMM2FILT.dll, Wave Parser,0x00400000,1,1,,6.06.6001.18063 MIDI Parser,0x00400000,1,1,,6.06.6001.18063 Multi-file Parser,0x00400000,1,1,,6.06.6001.18063 File stream renderer,0x00400000,1,1,,6.06.6001.18063 Intervideo 3gFileWrite,0x00200000,2,0,Write3g.ax,9.00.0000.0000 InterVideo Still Capture,0x00200000,1,1,IVIscapt.ax,3.01.0006.0000 WMT VIH2 Fix,0x00200000,1,1,WMM2FILT.dll, Microsoft MPEG-1/DD Audio Decoder,0x005fffff,1,1,msmpeg2adec.dll,11.00.6001.7000 AVI Mux,0x00200000,1,0,,6.06.6001.18000 Line 21 Decoder 2,0x00600002,1,1,,6.06.6001.18063 File Source (Async.),0x00400000,0,1,,6.06.6001.18063 File Source (URL),0x00400000,0,1,,6.06.6001.18063 Media Center Extender Encryption Filter,0x00200000,2,2,Mcx2Filter.dll,6.01.6001.18177 AudioRecorder WAV Dest,0x00200000,0,0,,6.00.6001.18000 AudioRecorder Wave Form,0x00200000,0,0,,6.00.6001.18000 SoundRecorder Null Renderer,0x00200000,0,0,,6.00.6001.18000 Ulead Http Stream Source (Async.),0x00400000,0,1,AsyncHttpStream.ax,1.00.0000.0001 Ulead DVB Parser,0x00200000,1,0,ulDVBParser.ax,2.00.0000.0017 Ulead Audio Dual Channel Filter,0x00200000,1,1,UAudioDCFilter.ax,1.00.0000.0002 Ulead OggVorbis Decoder,0x00400000,1,1,ulOggVorbisDecoderFilter.ax,1.00.0000.0001 InterVideo DV Pre-Process,0x00200000,1,1,dvProcs.ax,1.02.0003.0000 Infinite Pin Tee Filter,0x00200000,1,1,,6.06.6001.18000 WMT Switch Filter,0x00200000,1,1,WMM2FILT.dll, Enhanced Video Renderer,0x00200000,1,0,evr.dll,6.00.6001.18000 Uncompressed Domain Shot Detection Filter,0x00200000,1,1,WMM2FILT.dll, BDA MPEG2 Transport Information Filter,0x00200000,2,0,psisrndr.ax,6.06.6001.18177 InterVideo Subtitle,0x00200000,1,1,IVISubtitle.ax,1.00.0000.0000 MPEG Video Decoder,0x40000001,1,1,,6.06.6001.18063 Intervideo AMR Encoder,0x00200000,1,1,AmrEnc.ax,8.01.0000.0000 WDM Streaming Tee/Splitter Devices: Tee/Sink-to-Sink Converter,0x00200000,1,1,,6.00.6001.18000 WDM Streaming Data Transforms: Microsoft Kernel DRM Audio Descrambler,0x00200000,1,1,,6.00.6001.18000 Video Compressors: WMVideo8 Encoder DMO,0x00600800,1,1,, WMVideo9 Encoder DMO,0x00600800,1,1,, MSScreen 9 encoder DMO,0x00600800,1,1,, DV Video Encoder,0x00200000,0,0,,6.06.6001.18000 InterVideo MPEG4 Video Encoder,0x00200000,1,1,MP4VENC.ax,0.08.0008.0000 InterVideo Video Encoder,0x00200000,2,1,IVIVENC.ax,3.01.0006.0000 MJPEG Compressor,0x00200000,0,0,,6.06.6001.18063 Cinepak Codec by Radius,0x00200000,1,1,,6.06.6001.18000 DivX 6.8.5 Codec (2 Logical CPUs),0x00200000,1,1,,6.06.6001.18000 Intel IYUV codec,0x00200000,1,1,,6.06.6001.18000 Intel Indeo® Video 4.5,0x00200000,1,1,,6.06.6001.18000 Intel IYUV codec,0x00200000,1,1,,6.06.6001.18000 Microsoft RLE,0x00200000,1,1,,6.06.6001.18000 Microsoft Video 1,0x00200000,1,1,,6.06.6001.18000 DivX 6.8.5 YV12 Decoder,0x00200000,1,1,,6.06.6001.18000 Audio Compressors: WM Speech Encoder DMO,0x00600800,1,1,, WMAudio Encoder DMO,0x00600800,1,1,, InterVideo Audio Encoder,0x00200000,1,1,iviaenc.ax,3.01.0006.0000 Intervideo AAC Encoder,0x00600000,0,0,AACEnc.ax,1.00.0000.0001 Intervideo AMR Encoder,0x00600000,1,1,AmrEnc.ax,8.01.0000.0000 IMA ADPCM,0x00200000,1,1,,6.06.6001.18063 PCM,0x00200000,1,1,,6.06.6001.18063 Microsoft ADPCM,0x00200000,1,1,,6.06.6001.18063 GSM 6.10,0x00200000,1,1,,6.06.6001.18063 DV Audio -- NTSC,0x00200000,1,1,,6.06.6001.18063 DV Audio -- PAL,0x00200000,1,1,,6.06.6001.18063 CCITT A-Law,0x00200000,1,1,,6.06.6001.18063 CCITT u-Law,0x00200000,1,1,,6.06.6001.18063 MPEG Layer-3,0x00200000,1,1,,6.06.6001.18063 Audio Capture Sources: Microphone (Realtek High Defini,0x00200000,0,0,,6.06.6001.18000 Midi Renderers: Default MidiOut Device,0x00800000,1,0,,6.06.6001.18063 Microsoft GS Wavetable Synth,0x00200000,1,0,,6.06.6001.18063 WDM Streaming Capture Devices: ,0x00000000,0,0,, ,0x00000000,0,0,, WDM Streaming Rendering Devices: Realtek HD Audio output,0x00200000,1,1,,6.00.6001.18000 BDA Network Providers: Microsoft ATSC Network Provider,0x00200000,0,1,MSDvbNP.ax,6.06.6001.18061 Microsoft DVBC Network Provider,0x00200000,0,1,MSDvbNP.ax,6.06.6001.18061 Microsoft DVBS Network Provider,0x00200000,0,1,MSDvbNP.ax,6.06.6001.18061 Microsoft DVBT Network Provider,0x00200000,0,1,MSDvbNP.ax,6.06.6001.18061 Microsoft Network Provider,0x00200000,0,1,MSNP.ax,6.06.6001.18177 Multi-Instance Capable VBI Codecs: VBI Codec,0x00600000,1,4,VBICodec.ax,6.06.6001.18000 BDA Transport Information Renderers: BDA MPEG2 Transport Information Filter,0x00600000,2,0,psisrndr.ax,6.06.6001.18177 MPEG-2 Sections and Tables,0x00600000,1,0,Mpeg2Data.ax,6.06.6001.18000 BDA CP/CA Filters: Decrypt/Tag,0x00600000,1,0,EncDec.dll,6.06.6001.18177 Encrypt/Tag,0x00200000,0,0,EncDec.dll,6.06.6001.18177 XDS Codec,0x00200000,0,0,EncDec.dll,6.06.6001.18177 WDM Streaming Communication Transforms: Tee/Sink-to-Sink Converter,0x00200000,1,1,,6.00.6001.18000 Audio Renderers: Speakers (Realtek High Definiti,0x00200000,1,0,,6.06.6001.18063 Default DirectSound Device,0x00800000,1,0,,6.06.6001.18063 Default WaveOut Device,0x00200000,1,0,,6.06.6001.18063 DirectSound: Speakers (Realtek High Definition Audio),0x00200000,1,0,,6.06.6001.18063